


Consumed

by fiercxlyhopxful



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dominance, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercxlyhopxful/pseuds/fiercxlyhopxful
Summary: And earlier she could see the desire in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, the way his lips had parted when he was gazing at her body, the way his golden irises slightly sparkled in the dimmed light of the bedroom.She was intoxicated with him, consumed by everything that was Zuko. She wanted him for the rest of her life, and she knew that she was so far gone, so deeply in love with him that she would follow him to the end of the earth.Spirits, she couldn’t get enough.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetichearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetichearts/gifts).



Katara didn’t know when Zuko had walked into the room, or why for that matter, but she had been changing her robes and looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway. Usually, she would have told him to get out, would have yelled at him and thrown a pillow or something, but after many nights of long stares, thick air and no words, she couldn’t speak. The air was thick again, and the way the door looked, it seemed as if Zuko has shoved it open… when had that happened? How had she not heard that?!

But she was too distracted by the look on his face to care. He seemed like he was having a war within himself, his jaw taut as his eyes drank in her half naked body. She was sitting on her bed when he had walked in, and with all of those lingering stares, Zuko had had it. He moved closer to her, the boner in his shorts straining hard, and it was becoming painful now. He needed relief, needed her for the rest of his life. He was so in love with her that it hurt and Zuko growled, the sight of her half naked body was the last straw. “You did this,” he hissed, referring to the large bulge in his shorts. “You’re coming with me.”

Spirits, seeing that huge tent in her face was enough to send her hot core into a frenzy, and she knew something was about to happen, though she didn’t expect Zuko to burn off her clothing. She felt her breasts bounce out and his hot hands on her nipples had her quietly gasping. She felt jealousy rise in her chest as she wondered where he learned to be so bold with a woman, and it made her think about how many sexual partners he may have had. All rational thought was gone, though, as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, a loud squeak escaping her throat. The feeling of her nipples rubbing over his taut muscular skin was enough to make her eyes roll back, and she gasped again as his fingers pressed against her dripping cunt, and she knew he was using his bending from how hot his hands were. Where were they going? Her thoughts were answered when she saw his room, and she wondered what was wrong with hers. But when he dropped her on the bed, she was answered again. Bigger bed.

The waterbender felt the soft silk of the sheets against her back and she gazed up at him, no words needed in this moment between them. She had instinctively spread her legs and her hair was splayed out in a chocolate halo around her head, her lips slightly parted and her face flushed, yet they had barely done anything. Her nipples were standing proud and at attention against the swell of her breasts, and suddenly she felt very vulnerable beneath him. Zuko was enthralled by her beauty and suddenly his throat was very dry. He was overcome with the need to make her his, to claim her, to mark his territory. He felt the need to make her happy for the rest of his life and, Agni, that’s exactly what he was going to do. He shoved his shorts down, his huge cock springing free and he licked her lips as he gazed at her, before leaning down and beginning to rub her breasts, humming. Katara watched Zuko free his heavy member from its confinement and Spirits, he was huge! She watched as it throbbed and pulsed in front of her and it earned a breathy, wordless moan. That moan only heightened in volume when he palmed her breasts and used his bending on her most intimate areas. It was then that Zuko singed off her lower bindings and plunged two fingers into her pussy, curling them to give her the deepest pleasure.

As soon as his fingers dove inside of her core, she was gone. She was writhing and thrashing on the bed below him, her eyes gazing into his, her virgin walls clamping tightly around his fingers. She moaned and mewled, panting below him as her hands gripped the sheets and fisted, causing her to cry out again as he didn’t give her clit a break. She wondered again how many women he had pleasured and once more she got jealous, not wanting to imagine him with another woman one bit. The look in her eyes was begging, pleading with him. She was his and she belonged to him, her body belonged to him, she belonged to him. Katara could barely take it, and soon she was squirting all over his hand, covering his digits with her juices. The waterbender was wetter than she ever had been in her life, and she needed his length inside of her. She watched him suck on her nipple and torture the other, breathlessly moaning his name, the first word she had said to him all day was a plea of his name. If she cared, she would have felt disgusting for how much she was sweating, but she didn’t give a fuck. All she cared about was him inside of her pussy, and she needed him now. “Z-Zuko…!” The young woman could barely take it and she arched her back, crying out in pleasure as he grazed her g-spot. His fingers felt so damn good inside of her, and fuck that mouth was working wonders on her nipple. She felt him grab her hand and she moaned when she felt how hard he was. “F-…”

She did as he wanted her to and started stroking his thick cock, wondering how his monstrosity was going to fit inside of her tight, virgin hole, and she stroked him faster, arching her back and bucking her hips against his hand, watching his every move. Katara whined loudly when he pulled off of her breast and she swore she was loud enough for the others to hear her keen. Panting, she watched him lick her juices off of his digits with widened, lustful eyes, and she then moaned when he inserted them into her own mouth. She slowly sucked the nectar off of his fingers and stared into his eyes as she did, wrapping her tongue around his hand before pulling off. The waterbender propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him, her eyes locked on his cock and her now swollen, puffy labia. She wanted him so badly and she needed him inside of her.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and one of her hands slowly wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him down as her lips met his in a languid, slow first kiss, much different from how their sexual encounter was going. A gasp escaped her throat as she felt his cock sink into her core, her cunt swallowing every inch and pulsing around him. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pulled him balls deep inside of her, not once pulling back from their kiss. She pulled him down fully on top of her as she leaned her back against the bed, slowly brushing her tongue against his lower lip and then sliding it into his mouth, rubbing it against his own. She subtly nipped at his lower lip and the waterbender realized how different this kiss was than any she had had before, as his shaggy black hair tickled her cheeks.

This kiss wasn’t inexperienced. It was full of love and talented tongues and lips, and she couldn’t get enough of him. As she continued to kiss him, she moved beneath him, her movements not matching the kiss at all. Her movement of her hips was hard, a clear desire to fuck him rather than make love right now. But their lips were definitely making love and he was now her new favorite flavor of chapstick, the taste she relished on her tongue, even long after he was gone.

She gasped against his lips as he slammed into her over and over, sucking on his tongue and dragging her teeth along the strong muscle. She wondered how long they would both last, knowing she wouldn’t last long. He was consuming her and she brought him closer, her hands pulling on his dark hair. She couldn’t get enough and he was absolutely everywhere, covering all of her senses so well.

She could hear the periodic growls he let out against her lips, and it was the hottest thing on Earth, and she wanted to elicit that sound from him again and again.

She could feel his hands on her, his engorged member inside of her pounding away, and she was never going to get used to his touch. It was like his hands were leaving a hot fiery trail along her skin, and she wanted to overheat beneath him.

She could smell the sex scent in the air, the slight musk from his body. He smelled like cinnamon and burning firewood, and he was absolutely intoxicating.

She could taste his lips against hers, and she could still detect her juices on his tongue from when he sucked it off of his fingers. Tasting her own arousal was so irresistibly arousing, and she never wanted their kiss to end.

And earlier she could see the desire in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, the way his lips had parted when he was gazing at her body, the way his golden irises slightly sparkled in the dimmed light of the bedroom. She was intoxicated with him, consumed by everything that was Zuko. She wanted him for the rest of her life, and she knew that she was so far gone, so deeply in love with him that she would follow him to the end of the earth.

Spirits, she couldn’t get enough.

Katara hissed into his mouth, and finally she pulled back from his mouth to breathe, ragged gasps and breathy moans escaping her throat and lips, and her hands moved from his hair to claw at his back, nails biting his skin as tiny red droplets beaded on his back. She should feel bad for drawing blood, for seemingly hurting him, but she doesn’t because Spirits she is in heaven, and there is nothing else she wants in the world right now for him to be buries inside of her, pounding away at her with abandon. Feeling the head of his member beginning to kiss her cervix had her seeing stars, fireworks exploding behind her eyes, bright bursts of colors and light and she realized, as her fists gripped the silk sheets beneath them after leaving his back, that she could barely breathe, but in the best way.

The waterbender felt his hands on the swell of her ass, and she felt him using his bending, if only slightly burning her to leave faint marks. Hand marks… he was claiming her, oh Spirits he was claiming her in the best way possible. “Y-…” She could barely form words as she writhed beneath him, back arching up off of the bed. “Y-Yes…!” she hissed, tightening her legs around his waist.

“Z-Zuko… I need…” To cum! Fuck she was going to cum again and she knew it, unable to keep the burning in her crotch at bay any longer. With a scream of his name she was cumming around him, releasing and screaming again with wanton. Her back had arched off of the bed and the waterbender slowly collapsed back down, coming down from her orgasmic high. In that next moment, Zuko was spilling within her and she felt the white hot liquid fill her core, causing her to gasp yet again. Panting, she moaned lowly and let her head fall back, Zuko practically collapsing on top of her. He rolled off of her as not to crush her and he wrapped his arms around her, a low rumble in his chest. "Mine," he mumbled against her neck, nuzzling her and covering them with the blankets.

She couldn't agree more.


End file.
